Wanting, Waiting, Waking
by nsam85
Summary: Start of the tv series. Rick and Shane's relationship has changed over the years, and just when they finally start to have a chance, Rick is shot and goes into a coma. Shane reminisces about how everything that led up to this point, ending with an attempt to wake Rick from the coma in certain ways. Shane's POV. three parts.
1. Chapter 1

Shane thought he might lose his best friend as Rick passed out from being shot. It seemed like an eternity until the ambulance showed up. The whole time he was secretly holding the wounded man's hand, sweaty with perspiration from the hot Georgia sun. As he tried to follow the gurney into the back, he was informed he couldn't ride with them because it would be too crowded. Blood rising, he shouted at the paramedics, but to no avail. They finally said there was not time to argue as Rick was losing blood. Grinding his teeth, he reluctantly let them go. Turning, he noticed the other officer's were looking at him curiously, raising their eyebrows.

"Well, I guess I guess I'd better go get a hold of Lori, telling her what happened." said officer Gentry, heading to one of the patrol cars.

"Do you have her number?" asked officer Jenkins, turning to the other cop.

"No, but it's in the system." he replied, opening the car door.

Glancing down at his watch, the time read 2:45.

"That won't do any good." he called to Gentry, heading to his own patrol car. Opening the side door, he faltered, forgetting he had to drive now that Rick wasn't there.

"Why?"he called with a perplexed look.

"School's almost out, she'll be there about to pick up Carl. I'll lead the way, Rick's my partner."he said squatting down into the driver's seat.

Closing the door, he tried to ignore the looks of the other men around him. The engine roared, and he sped off, turning the flashing lights on. On the way, he tried to keep calm and think positive. He was furious that Lori had to be informed. Just before the chase, Rick had confided to him about their fight earlier in the day. Lori didn't deserve Rick, treating him like trash and saying awful things in front of their own son. A few months ago, Rick had stumbled to his house drunk in the middle of the night after a fight.

He had been waiting for such an opportunity for longer than he could ever remember. His feelings for Rick had been so much more than he had ever led on. Even in high school, Shane had wanted Rick, but was always too scared to express hs feelings. It was obvious that Rick wasn't interested in him sexually, or ever given the smallest hint that he could swing both ways. So many times he had jerked off to mental images of Rick in the hottest ways. Getting fucked by him after a football game, forcing him to suck his cock after school, fucking him as they hung out at his house.

Luckily for him, Rick had never suspected his feelings so he had no problem skinny dipping, or even watching dirty movies while jerking off a few feet apart on his bed. However, Rick had seen him staring at his dick multiple times. Thankfully had been able to pass this off by saying he hadn't ever seen an uncut dick before. After that, Rick would nod and smirk at him, understanding completely. Often times he would say something with other people around them that would hint at a special meaning that only Shane would get.

"That's OK Mrs. Gordon," Rick had said once to the required home-ec teacher, when she said that they needed to sew together a turtleneck sweat shirt for a project."I already have one at all times."he had finished, winking at Shane.

or

When they had watched a video in science about how different mammals had evolved into specialist animals, featuring an anteater as an example. "I'd fit right in with those."Rick had said loudly in the back of the class, making quite a few heads turn.

Shane snorted as he drove, remembering how the teacher had raised an eyebrow. They had both become cops, meaning they still spent a lot of time together. When Rick met Lori though, everything had changed. No longer would Rick come over to his place for drinks, or go out to pool halls or bars. He had known what he was thinking was awful, but he had hoped they would get a divorce. Then one day as they arrived for work, Rick told him that Lori was pregnant. Putting on a fake smile, he had hugged and congratulated him while breaking inside, knowing that his long time fantasy was no longer possible. Carl was born, and was the joy and happiness of Rick's life.

Unlike how he had felt about Lori taking Rick away from him, he didn't resent Carl at all. After Carl had reached three, Rick and Lori had begun to fight regularly about the littlest things. Many times Rick would come to work upset, or tired as hell because their arguments had lasted for ages the previous night. Since then, Rick had slowly started to age faster and his sense of humor and passion began to shrink. Seeing Rick have to go through all this broke his heart, knowing he could do more and be a better partner for him. Whenever near Lori, he wanted to get away for fear of spilling his feelings and screaming how much she hurt Rick. He bit his tongue and often times walked away, which was very obvious to everyone, especially Rick. When Rick had confronted him about it, he had always come up with some excuse. Though sometimes it seemed lame, Rick never pushed him about it.

So when Rick showed up on his doorstep after a fight, he planned to take advantage of the situation. He had been surfing on his computer and looking at porn when the bell rang. Glancing down, he was in the middle of jerking his hard cock, but as he recognized the silhouette, he had quickly turned the computer off and tucked his dick back in his briefs. Almost reaching the door, he looked down and winced as his very prominent bulge would be obvious. Twirling around, he fished out sweat pants and hurriedly put them on. Barely opening the door, Rick had burst in wearing only gym shorts, settling on his couch, yelling his brains out, and eventually began to sob. Not missing a beat, he had rushed over to him.

Reaching his arm around Ricks broad shoulders, he had pulled him in.

"Shhh...shhh..." he soothed, "it'll be alright brother, I've got you. Let it out man I'm here for you."he had finished as Rick scooted closer and laid his head on Shane's bare chest.

He tried to calm himself when he heard the shaking with suppressed rage in his voice for how Lori had hurt Rick. Rocking them back and forth, he rubbed Rick's back and quietly lulled him into calmness. Eventually Rick's head had ended up on his lap, still hiccuping. The tears dried and he finally looked up with a small smile at him. Returning the smile, he had started to rub Rick's chest, feeling the coarse hair running between his fingers. Though the lighting was dim, he thought he saw Rick's face was turning a bit pink, as if embarrassed. His head turned and looked up into his eyes, along the way his right ear brushed over his still rock hard cock in his sweats. He had tensed, but Rick seemed to not have noticed what had happened.

Still rubbing his chest, his elbow lightly grazed over Rick's crotch. Not totally sure, he thought he felt something hard there. Doing the same action, he made sure it looked like it was an accident. Putting a bit more movement and pressure, he was certain that Rick was hard. Shane glanced over briefly and quickly returned his gaze to those blue eyes. His mouth went suddenly dry as Rick's soft smile became more pronounced. Increasing pressure, Rick pushed his ear a bit more forcefully on Shane's hard cock. His hand stilled on the hairy chest and began to slowly drift down. When his elbow passed above Rick's shaft he pushed down, putting enough pressure that it would be impossible to attribute it as an accident.

Still smiling, Rick gave him the slightest nod as his shaking hand hovered over the gym shorts. Biting his lip, he went lower and gently palmed Rick's erection. Lifting his ass, Rick slightly pushed into his hand. As his hand passed the leg holes, he gently put his hand under the fabric, traveling up Rick's thigh. Ears pounding, he leaned down to his lips, and as he finally wrapped his fingers around the long shaft their lips met softly. For a moment, they didn't change position. Something passed between them as Rick's tongue forced it's way into his mouth with urgency, almost as if he needed it to live.

Without warning, Shane released Rick's cock and instead placed it under his thigh as Rick's hand wrapped around his neck. Rising, he cared Rick into his bedroom and laid him gently on the mattress. Rick smiled through their kiss as he reached his own hand down to Shane's hard bulge. Gasping, he sat down next to Rick, not believing this was finally happening. For a moment, he pulled his head back and frowned down. This seem so unlikely that he thought this might be a sick joke. Still smiling, Rick met his eyes and reached up to caress his cheek.

"Well, are you going to just sit there, or are you going to take care of my anteater-like problem?" he smirked up at him.

Shane grinned madly and plunged down, his mouth captured Rick's again. Getting to his knees, he kicked out his left leg and swung it over Rick's. Placing his left hand to the left side of Rick's head, he found himself straddling him. Lowering his hips, he ground his hard cock directly into Rick's, something he had dreamed of doing forever. Returning the pressure, Rick reached his hand around, and pushed his fingers under the back side of his sweats and boxers. Pushing it down further into the creases of his ass. Pulling his hands back, Rick used his fingers to grasp the elastic bands around his clothing and pushed down. Helping him, Shane pushed them down himself. Pulling his mouth away, he was pushed up a bit by Rick's hand. Leaning back, he studied Rick's face as his cock was being looked at directly for the first time.

"It's a lot bigger than I remember." he smiled sweetly."Though," he said, gently taking in the sight of his cock."I don't remember it curving a bit." he finished, slightly tracing it's outline to the left.

"Well," he began,"you never really ever looked directly at it." he finished quietly, leaning back down to hook his own fingers under Rick's shorts. He quickly pulled them down to his ankles, maybe a bit too quickly because he tripped over his own fumbling fingers. Landing on his bare ass on the bedroom floor, he felt his ears burn as Rick laughed at him. Shaking his head, he returned to his side. Still chuckling, he stopped as Shane reached down and tentatively moving the extra skin on the uncut cock in front of him. He had always been so curious about what it felt like. Gently pulling it all the way down, and then pushing it back up and stretched it above the head. Fascinated he stroked it a couple of times, making Rick buck his hips.

"I've been wanting to touch yours forever, Rick." he said shakily, afraid he had said too much.

"I know." Rick whispered, looking fondly at him without any hint of anger or resentment.

"Really?" he asked in a small voice, not able to meet those blue eyes.

"Yes, I was always curious but you never tried anything so I went in the other direction." he finished with a sad smile.

He was shaking his head, not able to process all the time that was lost. If he had had the balls to get up his nerve and try something, maybe they could've been together all this time. Well, that was going to change as of right now. Smirking, he leaned down and shoved Rick's hard uncut leaking cock in his mouth.


	2. Waiting Part 1

Rick groaned loudly as he swirled his tongue around his sensitive head. Suddenly, he felt his curly locks being pulled upward. Licking his way up Rick's hairy chest, he stopped to gently bite his nipples before kissing his collar bone. Placing gentle kisses up his neck until he reached Rick's mouth. At this point, he couldn't help smiling as he forced his tongue inside Rick's mouth. He kissed his forehead and turned his neck until he had access to Rick's ear. Breathing hot air on it, he nipped the lobe finishing by whispering his oldest desire.

"I want you to fuck me, Rick, please." he whispered, grinding his hard cock into the one below.

"Really?" asked Rick in a slightly slurred voice, sounding surprised.

"I want it," he kissed his cheek, making his way back to Rick's mouth. Staring into those blue eyes, he ground down yet again. At this point he stopped, feeling a tightening in his nuts. Inwardly cringing, he forced his impending orgasm down. Waiting so long for this to happen, it was almost an overload just to think about this dream come true. Rick smiled and nodded, matching the same pressure as he bucked up into his dick. Though he wanted Rick to fuck him hard, he had a feeling that once they really got into it, Rick may not remember everything. It was clear he had quite a bit of booze in his system, and by the time it would finally catch up to him, he would no longer be as willing to do stuff to him.

So, if he wanted to get off before all this horniness transformed into drunken rage, he knew he would have to go first. Most likely Rick wouldn't touch him once his sense came back. Shakily, he lifted himself up and looked Rick back in those intense blue eyes. Pausing, it seemed Rick knew there was something on his mind. Smiling softly, he calmed his movements and waited for Shane to get what ever it was he needed to get out.

"Rick..."he began, nervous as hell.

"Yea?" Rick asked quietly.

"Will you..."he paused, and choked. Fearing that he was going in the wrong direction at the worst time. One wrong instant and everything would be ruined.

"Never mind,"he sighed and pushed Rick down onto the bed, ready to let his best friend fuck his brains out.

"Shane, ask me."he said softly, stopping his large hands as they began to take hold of Ricks hard cock, getting ready to aim it up to his hole.

Hesitating, he shook his head twice, and continued to move his hips closer to Ricks waiting shaft.

Rick sighed and forcefully reached out and stopped the advance.

"Ask." was all he said with a half frown.

"I don't want to ruin anything."he replied with a shaky voice.

Reaching up, Rick pulled his scruffy face back down to meet his own. Their noses lined up, and their eyes piercing into each others souls, he sighed heavily.

"Will..."he began, voice slightly at a higher octave."Will you get me off first. It's OK if you don't but, I've dreamed of this for so long and am afraid." he stopped, on the verge of revealing his fear of Rick not meaning any of this.

"I won't forget this Shane, brother." he said smiling. "Yes I'm drunk as hell, but I still wanted to do this for a long time." he smiled sweetly up at him.

With a quick kiss, Rick pushed himself flat on the bed and shimmied his way down. As Rick's hot breath passed by a nipple, he paused. Leaning up a bit, his tongue darted out of his mouth and swirled around the nipple before finally moving over and doing the same to the other. He was shaking as he felt a hand wrap around his shaft, giving it a gentle tug.

"Oh fuck..."he muttered to himself.

Below, he heard Rick chuckle.

"Yea?" his voice whispered up to him from the dark underside of his chest.

"Rick..." he groaned, his knees weakening as he felt hot breath travel ever lower.

"What do you want brother?"he teased.

"Rick..." he repeated.

"Cum for me brother." Rick rasped below with a half chuckle.

Unable to speak, he tried to say something but nothing came out. When he didn't feel hot breath touching his skin, or Rick breathing heavy, he worried the alcohol in his system might have finally taken it's toll. Usually when that happened, most people would drift off, trying to sleep it off. So he feared Rick might have fallen asleep. Horrified, he began to glance down when a hot wetness wrapped itself around the head of his cock. Earlier in the night, he had been so close to cumming when Rick had first arrived at his door. That feeling had been nothing compared to what he felt when he felt Rick rub his ear into his rock hard cock that was hidden by the sweat pants he had thrown on. After he had thrown Rick and the bed and began to grind his cock into the uncut one below, and felt just as much want as he gave, that had nearly made him lose it.

This...this was too much. His best friend and brother, the one person he had fantasized about for his entire life, had told him he had been waiting for him to make the first move. Thinking Rick might just jerk him off, he hadn't expected to feel his thick cock to find it's way into his mouth. Caught off guard, he lost it. As Rick's mouth engulfed his cock, he slid down the shaft, taking almost all of it in. As Rick's mouth pulled back to the end of his cock, he felt his tongue swirling around the shaft quicken. He began to increase the amount of effort he was using until he was back at the end. Pausing, he securely wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. His tongue pressed into his slit, as well as putting pressure on the cord that connected the underside of his shaft to the head. At that point, everything was lost due to sensory overload. All he could see was a bright light as the sensation traveled from his cock to his brain. With an almighty grunt, he came. Exploding into Rick's mouth, hot wet ropes of seed shot to the back of his throat. Eventually, it began to fill his mouth, before finally dripping down the corners of Rick's lips.

Shaking, he panted and involuntarily thrust back deeper into Rick's mouth, making him cough. He could feel the area just below his balls contract as his orgasm came to an end. Losing much of his strength to what he considered the best release of his life, he collapsed atop he fell, he felt his cock hit the back of Ricks throat. Below, he heard Rick coughing and gagging. With his cock lodged in his mouth, there was little room for Rick to breath. Cursing himself, he pushed his still shaking body back up. Still coughing, Rick looked at him with an odd expression. Releasing his mouth from his dick, Shane felt uneasy. For a scary moment, he thought Rick might be pissed he had gone too far. Giving him an apologetic face, he tried to move away and lifted his member out of his warm mouth. Rick shot his hand up and grabbed his slightly sagging nuts, not letting him retreat any further. Tugging him back a little, Rick aimed his still hard cock back to his lips. Smiling, Rick winked and leaned up, swallowing his cock once more. Releasing his nuts, Rick reached back and lightly pressed his middle finger into Shane's tight hole. Letting his head fall back to the mattress, Rick smirked at him.

"You didn't even let me suck the last drops out of your hard cock Shane. I liked it a whole fucking lot. Your cum was hot and sweet as it shot down my throat," he grinned madly and reached up and pulled his head back down.

They kissed hard as their lips met. He felt his own seed in Rick's mouth as their tongues began to wrestle again. Below, he felt Rick's middle finger finally plunge pass the rim of his puckered ass. As his finger grazed across his prostate, he gasped, opening his mouth. His mouth opened, he breathed into Rick before closing it to resume their kissing. Rick smiled into it and turned his head. Licking his way up, he felt Rick nibble a bit on his ear. Hot breath blew over his ear, before his tongue darted in. This felt so damn good as he felt Rick work a second finger into his entrance.

"Can I fuck you brother?" Rick asked, blowing air over his ear, at the same time working in a third finger.

"Of course, Rick." he whispered, smiling in the darkness.

"I want to pound your ass so much, can I?" he asked once again.

Shane loved how Rick asked, as if begging for more.

"Please" he whispered.

"Are you going to pound me hard?"he growled as he turned Rick's head away, now whispering into his ear.

"So fucking hard."he mumbled as Shane scooted down to where Rick's leaking cock would be.

"How hard? he rasped,grabbing hold of Rick's uncut cock.

"You're going to fucking bleed."he snarled, voice shaking with excitement.

"You gunna shoot your load in me?" he replied, moving Rick's extra skin up and down the shaft before lining it up to his waiting hole.

"Yes."Rick murmured as Shane dropped his full weight onto Rick, his hard cock buried to the hilt into his tight hole, as he felt Ricks thick pubes slap against his own hairy ass.


	3. Waiting Part 2

He hummed as he felt Rick's cock slide into his hole. Below him, he heard Rick groan deeply, followed quickly with a quick breath of air. Sitting there, he reveled in the situation, the moonlight coming in through the windows and shone down upon the man on his back. His chest hair was dark and curly, the widest amount around his pectorals before thinning around his belly button. The pubes were as thick and curly as his own. Looking back up, their eyes met once more and he couldn't help but lean down and capture his mouth.

"Rick..."he breathed as their mouth parted.

"Fuck Shane..."Rick whimpered.

"Call me brother, Rick."he pleaded. Smiling, Rick nodded and leaned up and kissed him again.

"You're so fucking tight, brother."he moaned.

"Yea?"he smirked, raising up his body before sliding down again.

Rick couldn't talk anymore, but just gave him a single nod and a goofy grin. The second time he lowered his body, he sped up and clinched his hole.

"God, I've been dreaming about this forever."he confessed.

"You jerked yourself off, shoving fingers in your ass, hoping it was me?"Rick questioned huskily.

This time all Shane could do was nod. Rising again, he followed quickly by falling back down on Rick's hard shaft. Rick had lifted his ass up, speeding up the motion. He jumped when he felt something touch his still hard cock. Looking down, he discovered Rick was slowly working his member, rotating the and twisting where the head met the shaft. They continued to build speed, Shane loving the way Rick's extra skin moved against the inside of him, massaging his prostate. Through hooded eyes, he looked down at Rick, noticing his eyes were closed. His tongue was darting out of his mouth, and his forehead crinkled, as if frustrated.

Studying Rick's movements closer, and found that his thrusting wasn't fast or hard enough. Smirking, he leaned down, and as Rick opened his eyes, they kissed and he made his way to Ricks ear. Slowly, he licked the lob and then blew hot air onto it. Rick shuddered as he reached down, and with some effort poked at the underside of his nuts. Though he want this to last longer, it was more important that Rick was pleased and would hopefully want to do this again.

"How do you want to finish Rick?"he whispered.

"How do you mean brother?"he asked, his voice shaky and movements erratic.

"What position do you want to be in when shoot your cum inside my tight ass?"he grunted, using as much force as he could to clinch the rim of his ass around Rick's cock.

"I want to be able to see your eyes when you feel my hot cum unload inside you." he replied with a smirk.

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that."he said leaning in once more for a hard kiss.

"First I want to fuck you doggy style..."he moaned with a few hard thrusts upward.

Smiling, he nodded and lifted his body enough so he could rotate. Dropping his hand atop Rick's chest, he slowly maneuvered around. The act was a bit harder than he had anticipated. About halfway around, Rick thrusted his hips up so hard, Shane lost balance. Without meaning to, he had fallen to the side and landed on the floor. His shoulder thankfully landed on a pile of dirty clothes. Still, it jarred him enough to lose focus. Rick was trying to keep from laughing from on the bed.

"Sorry brother, your tight ass just feels so good around my dick, I couldn't help pounding upward."he said, trying to sound apologetic, but not quite pulling it off.

"Shut the fuck up and get your cock down here and fuck me."he chuckled, slapping his own ass, turning a bit sideways so Rick could see his hungry hole.

Without missing a beat, Rick slid off the bed and clumsily aimed his shaft at his entrance. Squatting on his feet, he pulled his hips back and lunged forward. Funnily enough, he missed, indicating he was still rather drunk. Chuckling, Rick placed his left hand on Shane's hip, and the other around his cock. Aiming, he lined up his cock and placed it at the entrance again. Instead of squatting on both of his feet, he placed left knee to the floor, while his right foot was planted right behind Shane. Stroking it a couple of times, Rick let the extra skin completely cover the head and then pulled it all the way down to the base. Tilting his head to the side, Shane waited for him.

Finally their eyes met once more, and Rick rammed his cock all the way into his tight heat. Howling, he felt Rick's balls slap his ass as he pulled out all the way, and yet again buried his cock to the hilt. After ever thrust, he built his speed until the sound of their bodies connected reverberated around the room. Clinching his ass, he dropped his head to the floor, reaching his hands out and trying to grab onto the carpet. The fibers were unfortunately too short, so he just grabbed onto a bed leg and the other grabbed onto his cock and began to jerk it. After a few strokes, he released it, feeling a tightening in his nuts. Behind him, he heard Rick huffing and grunting as his pounding continued.

"Fuck brother, I'm so fucking close." Rick rasped shakily.

"Wait!"he said urgently and crawled forward leaving his ass feeling empty.

As quick as possible, he leapt back onto his bed. Once there, he flipped over on his back, legs spread wide. Waiting, he watched Rick shakily get to his feet and begin to move forward but paused. Shane looked upon the body of the guy he had wanted more than any other thing in his life. Sweat rolled off his chest, shining lightly in the moonlight from the window. His erect cock pointed upwards, his foreskin pulled back, making it appear he was cut. Swinging below, his large nuts hung low and full. Rick gave him a smirk, as if knowing exactly what he was looking at.

"How do I look brother?"he slurred, reaching his hand down and stroking his seven inch member slowly.

"Fuck," he growled, stroking his own cock in time with Rick's, using a finger to probe his entrance.

"Fuck,"Rick agreed slowly crawling onto the bed.

Pulling Rick in faster, he kissed him hard while reaching his other hand out to grab a hold of the hard member. All he had to do was lean back and Rick easily fell forward. Rick's hard meat plunged into him deep. Grunting, he reached down and jerked himself. Rick began building his speed once more, still kissing him intensely.

"Harder."he breathed, almost feeling as though he was begging.

Nodding, his furiosity became urgent as the sound of their panting huffing and cursing grew. Rick pulled out and slammed back in faster and harder, with each thrust his cock nudged his prostate closer to the edge. Above he could make out the vein running down Rick's forehead began to bulge. His eyes began to close and his body began to shudder. His pounding was now erratic, the shaft no longer leaving the hole all the way. The speed built and his movements were becoming more and more jerky. He felt his own orgasm approaching for the second time as he looked up into Rick's eyes.

"Brother?"Rick breathed, his thrusts becoming strained.

"Hmm" he hummed.

"Can I cum inside you?"he asked, sounding desperate.

"Yes." he answered smiling broadly.

"I want to nut, can I?" he begged, with a smirk, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Give it to me."he ordered, finally losing control, his cum erupted, shooting out of his hard cock. The hot liquid painted their chests and he clinched his ass around Rick's cock as hard as he could.

Rick grunted and groaned, his mouth opening into a silent shout. Shane could feel something hot and wet grazing over his prostate. The hot liquid drenched the inner walls of his ass as Rick continued to unload inside him. It seemed to never end, the force finally slowed and eventually came to an end. Rick's eyes became hooded and a lazy smile appeared across his face. Feeling so happy he might cry, he leaned upward and forced their lips together. At that point, Rick collapsed atop him, the alcohol and his energy had finally failed. Slowly, he lowered his legs to either side of Rick as the cock inside began to soften.

Rick pressed their foreheads together and peered into his eyes fondly. His cock finally slipped out, and he felt the liquid begin to seep downward. Though he could lay like that the whole night, he didn't want his sheets ruined, which would happen. If it had just been a small amount of cum, it wouldn't have fazed him at all. However, he knew just by the feel of it, that this was quite a large load. Sighing he gently pushed Rick to the side and he scooted off the bed.

"Where you going?"asked Rick, almost sounding hurt.

"I'll be back, but your load will ruin my bedding."he smirked back at him and wiggling his ass.

Rick chuckled and nodded, looking satisfied. He hurried to the bathroom and cleaned up. Returning, he found Rick scooted over to one side, resting on an elbow. Pausing, he couldn't help but feeling complete at least. Quickly, he jumped onto the bed and crawled up and laid down next to Rick, resting his head on the pillow. Turning, he smiled at Rick, who was looking at him with fondness. Rick scooted over and laid his head on Shane's shoulder. Reaching around he hugged Shane and kissed his cheek. Touched he almost felt like shedding a tear, but was able to keep it under control.

"I wish you had told me how you felt earlier, Shane."Rick whispered sleepily.

"I was afraid you'd end our friendship."he said truthfully.

"You're my best friend and would do anything for you. Even if I wasn't attracted to you, which I am,"he leaned upward and gave him a quick kiss."I wouldn't stop being friends with you just because you're gay. I know you on the inside, and I feel blessed to know you."he yawned, and cuddled closer. After a few moments, Rick began to snore. Chuckling to himself, he drifted off to sleep, the happiest he had been since he didn't know when.


	4. Waking, Part 1

***Part 2 will be posted tomorrow and the story will finally end.***

He sat in the chair by the door, silently glaring at the back of Lori's head as she dabbed a cold wash clothe across Rick's brow. In her other hand, she was scratching at her bandaged arm. The other day one of Carl's friends had got in a fight while playing over at their house. She had pulled Carl away from the other kid, who was oddly trying to bite him. Instead, she had received the bite. Lori had called the other kid's parents and they had insisted they check her out at the hospital since the bite had drawn blood. The doctor wrapped her arm and had strangely given her a card that had a black triangle on it. When asked why the card, the doctor had only stated "just in case."

Rick had now been in a coma for almost a month with no improvement. While she was here, he couldn't take care of Rick like he wanted. Every time he got close, Lori would glare and scowl, as if he had no idea what Rick really needed. He wondered if she had any idea how close the two had become in the last month. Many times while sitting in the police car outside of town waiting for a speeding car, things had got heated. Mostly it was all initiated by him now that Rick finally knew how he felt, he could touch away at no warning. There were times that Rick would be the one to start the action.

They'd jerk and suck each other off when they could, though Rick still hadn't bottomed for Shane. Not really caring, all he wanted was to make sure their eyes were locked as Rick would shoot his load deep in his ass. Those clear blue eyes seemed to pierce his soul, and he loved every bit of it. Luckily no one had ever even come close to catching them at it. Now though, he couldn't even approach Rick's bedside. Lori never stayed for long though, clearly thinking it was a waste of time.

Catching movement, he looked up to find Lori raising off her bedside chair. She glanced at him briefly leaning down and kissing Rick's brow. Feeling his insides burn, he turned his head toward the window as the sound of a helicopter approached the hospital. Walking over to the window, he glanced out and noticed a caravan of white trucks with the red letters CDC. Frowning, he watched as another caravan of black suburbans followed behind. Beside him, Lori peered outside and wore a matching frown as the vehicles came to a stop. Doors opening, several figures exited the vehicles and hurried to the emergency area of the building. One thing that stood out was the fact they carried assault weapons.

"Do you think that has anything to do with the rumors of the outbreak?" Lori asked with a kind but inquisitive tone.

Taken aback, Shane had to gather his thoughts and turned to look at her.

"Not sure,"he replied walking over to the mounted t.v. and turning it on.

He wondered which channel he should turn to, but there was no need as all the channels were airing the same broadcast. Reports of infection was spreading rapidly, and there was no cure. The reports never went into detail about what the end result, only that anyone that had been bitten by another human were the most vulnerable. At this, Shane glanced over at Lori, who wasn't paying attention and was still watching out the window. After a few minutes of silence, the door to the room opened and the doctor that had treated Lori the other day peeked in. Meeting her eye, he smiled pleasantly and glanced at Shane.

"Lori, can you come with me to the family area real quick." he said pleasantly with a smile. Nodding, she walked right past him and didn't even turn around to glance at Rick in the bed. For some reason, this pissed him off.

Now alone, he walked over and sat in the bedside chair, picking up the still damp wash cloth and patted it across Rick's stubbly face. Smiling, he reached out and caressed his chin, loving the raspy feel as his large fingers grazed over the area. He sat there, not needing to stare anywhere else, only at Rick's face. After a few moments of the same movements, he noticed Rick had a slight smile. Positive that there wasn't a smile there before, he stood and walked around to the other side of the bed. Reaching out, he took hold of Rick's head and turned it so he could look directly at him. Glancing at the door, he bent low and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It seemed there was a bit of flicker of the eyelids, but nothing else happened. Assuming he had only imagined it, he felt a tear trickle down his cheek. Angrily brushing it away, he looked up as the door opened and the same doctor walked in.

Smiling, he walked over and looked at Rick's vitals his eyebrow raised a bit.

"There's improvement."he said, stunned.

"What?"he exclaimed, rising and rushing over.

"Look at the meter lines, the raised activity level that peeked just a minute or two ago." the doctor said with a smile. After a moment, his expression returned to it's former seriousness. Giving him a questioning look, he sat when the doctor gestured at the chair.

"Mr. Walsh, I wouldn't normally tell you what I'm about to but seeing as you're listed as Carl's guardian if both of his parents are no longer able to look after him, I have no choice." he said softly, but with an air of preparing for a fight.

"What's going on doctor?"he asked, feeling his pulse increase, knowing something was seriously wrong.

"You know Lori was bitten earlier by one of her son's friends right?"he asked, knowing the answer.

"Of course. I was called over to investigate what happened." he replied.

"Well, from this point on she's going to be quarantined and can not see anyone else until her symptoms have abated. She won't be able to take care of Carl, so now the task falls to you." he said bluntly.

"I don't understand, why?"he asked perplexed.

" The outbreak of this new and deadly disease is onset by being bitten by another human being, and there is no cure. She will be transferred to Atlanta to the CDC for observation. She only has a couple more days until the disease will start to take affect and by this time next week..."he trailed off not looking up at Shane.

Shane despised Lori, but that didn't mean he liked what was going to happen to her. She was a good mother most of the time, and she didn't drink or do drugs. She didn't deserve what was coming. Looking back, all his anger at Lori had been mostly jealousy and rage at her treatment of Rick. How would he be able to tell Rick. What if Rick actually didn't make it. Did he know how to raise Carl right? He was jolted out of his thoughts when the doctor touched his arm. Jumping, he looked at the doctor who gave him a small smile. Looking up at the clock, he realized Carl would be getting out of school in an hour. Sighing, he glanced at Rick in his bed. That doctor indicated if he needed anything else to call him for anything. He did need to stop by at the social service office tomorrow and sign papers.

After the doctor leaves, he walked over to the door and locked it. Turning, he looked at Rick, feeling suddenly closer to the man than he had for the past month. He had loved Rick for so long, and been kept away from him since he went into a coma during the surgery to remove the bullet in his chest. Knowing that his alone time with him had increased, he planned to take care of a few things he had longed for the past month. Back at his bedside, he smiled down and leaned in, finally pushing his lips against Rick with great force. With no worries about being walked in on, he reached down and fondled Rick's crotch, which began to grow in earnest. He had always wondered if a man could have sex while in a coma.

Well, he wasn't going to have sex with Rick, but he was sure going to alleviate those big balls of his. With no attention for that whole month, they were sure to be full of cum. Pausing, he wondered how creepy this was, but his train of thought was interrupted as Rick's cock was now tenting the flimsy hospital gown and sheet that was covering his body. Smiling, he released his lips and lightly bit his ear, blowing hot air inside.

"I'm gonna take care of you brother. You're cock wants attention, and I don't want to keep it waiting." he finished, before reaching down and gripping the sleeping man's member.

***Part 2 will be posted tomorrow and the story will finally end.***


	5. Waking, Part 2 final

Conclusion of Wanting, Waiting, Waking

Grinning madly, he squeezed the sleeping man's hard cock. He felt his own hard dick straining against his police officer slacks. Grinding it into the bed, he groaned softly, feeling his voice resonate throughout his whole body. Again, he pressed their lips together. Reluctantly, he forced his tongue inside Rick's mouth. He had expected an awful taste, but instead all that he detected was cool mint. Grudgingly, he had to give Lori props for brushing Rick's teeth with specialized q-tips. Still, he missed Rick wrestling his tongue against his own. He pulled back, afraid Rick might have a spasm and bite off his tongue or something.

He looked down at Rick's tent and had miss givings. Rick's uncut cock begged to be played with, which he ached to do. Smirking, he unbuttoned part of the hospital gown and pushed his hand beneath the fabric and Rick's bare skin. The skin was cold, so he knew what he was about to do would wake a part of his brain that hadn't been used much recently. Guiding his rough hand, he rubbed the hairy chest, making sure to steer clear from the bullet wound on his side. Using his thumb and index finger, he lightly squeezed Rick's right nipple playfully. Once more glancing up at the door, he paused his actions to listen for any possible entry. Hearing nothing, he grinned and leaned down, licking Rick's left nipple. His tongue flicked the bud, making sure to use the broad side to lightly brush around the small hairs. He grinned, looking down and seeing the tent bouncing up and down with Rick's heart beat that was beeping on the IV monitor.

"Oh, brother, my cock is so hard for you. I wished you'd wake up and fuck my ass. I need you're cum in me. If only you could reach down and touch my crotch Rick."he groaned, glancing down at the wet spot forming to the left of his zipper." I'm so excited my precum is seeping through my pants." he moaned again, deeper and more guttural, leaning up and biting down lightly on Rick's ear.

"Oh, fuck, you're so hot and I want you to wake up." he groaned, this time with more sadness and hurt.

He watched Rick for a minute, hoping to see his eyelids open and a smile on his face, but when nothing happened, he frowned. Disappointed, he cringed inwardly. Did he actually think that a few words would wake Rick. Shrugging off his misgivings, he refocused on his originally plan. Pushing his large hands down Rick's furry chest, he felt his fingertips coming into contact with the thick bush that grew above Rick's crotch. With a shaking hand, he swallowed his nervousness and reached further, finally wrapping his hand around Rick's tool. He had almost forgot how his cock felt in his hand. The extra skin pulling down to the base as he brought his hand down all the way. The veins pulsing along the shaft that finally wrapped around to the thick shaft on the back side of his cock. The head expanding once it was no longer hidden inside his foreskin.

With his other hand, he reached down and unzipped his own pants. His cock sprang out through the through the opening, A sigh of relief automatically erupted from his mouth. Smiling, he reached his hand back up and cupped Rick's massive nuts. Being extra careful not to make a whole lot of movement, he lifted the sheet and the rest of Rick's hospital gown. Stepping back, he stared at the glory of his best friend's naked form. His cock huge and almost sticking up vertical from his groin. The head was purple and oozing precum that even now dripping a small amount out and ran down the shaft into the thick bush that surrounded his prize. The large nuts looked almost painfully full, as if even a small amount of stimulation would cause them to erupt with cum.

Looking down at his own, he hadn't noticed he was fisting his own cock, just looking at Rick. Weighing his options, he walked over to the door locked it again, and finally pushing one of those uncomfortable bedside chairs under the nob. He also opened the bathroom door and positioned it so that there was no chance of the door opening even a little bit. Grinning, he quickly walked over to the window, pulling off his own shirt. By the time the window blinds totally obscured any view from the outside, he was totally nude and shaking with anticipation.

"Oh, fuck brother, I'm so hard. Feel my cock." he whined, walking to Rick's bed and reaching out for a hand.

The hand was cold so he took it between his own and rubbed it, blowing hot air on it. Satisfied, he placed Rick's hand on his own slightly curved cut cock. Letting out a groan louder than he meant, he bit his lip with frustration. He loved talking dirty during sex. Being sure not to move Rick's cock too much, he lightly moved his hand up and down a few times with one hand. Using his own hand, he wrapped it around Rick's and then placed it over his shaft. Gritting his teeth, he reluctantly released Rick's hand and lightly jumped onto Rick's bed.

Carefully, he lowered himself until he was sitting directly in front of him. Pushing Rick's legs slightly apart, he sat down close enough that their nuts touched each other. He chuckled to himself as he stared at them. Rick's nuts looked so big and full that his own looked empty and saggy. Reaching out, he pulled Rick's erect member into a vertical position until both their cocks seemed to line up, except his own slight curve that he had always found frustrating. Rick's was perfectly straight, but at least his own was much thicker than his. Shaking slightly, he wrapped his hands around them both and began to jerk them off. Feeling he was getting close, he stopped and sighed.

Catching movement, he glanced up and noticed Rick's eyelids were slightly fluttering, as if in a dream. Groaning, he rose up and quickly crawled onto his hands and knees, placing himself directly over Rick. Biting his lip, he leaned down and kissed Rick's nose and then his mouth again. Moaning into the kiss he smiled as the eyelids continued to flutter. He awkwardly lowered himself until their dicks lined up. Shuddering, and hoping he wasn't hurting Rick, he lowered himself until their bodies touched, and he ground his groin into Rick's with as much force as he dared. Feeling desperate, he dropped his entire weight atop the man below. Leaning his head to the right he moaned into Rick's ear.

"Please wake up, brother, I love you Rick, please wake up. I miss you so much. Come back to me."he finished, tears lightly falling.

He laid like that for he didn't know how long, his pleas turning more into actual sobbing, and his erection softened, no longer feeling horny. Pulling himself together, he glanced at the wall clock and found the time had passed by too fast. He cursed, remember he was now in charge of looking after Carl. Knowing he had to pick him up soon, he reluctantly shifted off of Rick. Turning, he leaned down and picked up his pants and fished out his cell phone. Sighing, he flipped it open and called the school, giving them the situation and that he would be late picking up Carl. After a few more words he ended the call and closed his phone, not turning around to face Rick, still completely nude.

He was jolted back to the moment when he felt something touch his ass. Turning, he meet those gorgeous blue eyes of the man he loved. Wearing a tired grin, Rick turned his head to the side weakly. Tears streamed out of his eyes and he launched forward and pushed himself into Rick, who chuckled hoarsely. He was blubbering all sorts of things, pouring his heart out to Rick when he felt Rick's shaking hand against his mouth, stopping his uttering. He didn't want to leave, but he was now obligated to pick up Carl, who definitely needed to be here to share the miracle that had happened. Making to get dressed, Rick caught his wrist and held his gaze with that cocky smirk of his. Rick glanced down at his still erect cock, then back up into his eyes.

Not being able to help it, he let out a bark of laughter. Nodding, he wrapped his hand around the man's member. Rick groaned loudly, thrusting his hips up urgently.

"Wait."he said, releasing his cock. Rick moaned and jutted his lip out in a puppy dog face.

"Oh, I'm not done, I'm just wondering how much of all that cum in your nuts would feel in my tight ass."he chuckled, wriggling his eyebrows. Rick's mouth opened in the dramatic "Oh" position.

Smiling, he bent down and licked the head of his cock, jerking it a couple of times.

"Stop!" Rick blurt out urgently."It's too much." he finished desperately.

Winking, he nodded and climbed back on the bed. Rick's blue eyes were wide with anticipation, his lips apart in a wide smile. Biting his own lip, he lowered himself down until he felt the head of Rick's dick pressing against his entrance. Reaching out, he placed one of his large hands on Rick's chest, and lowered himself down until he felt the thick pubes brushing up against his ass. It felt wonderful, he could feel Rick's pulse through his throbbing cock as he lifted up again and dropped.

"Oh, fuck..." Rick mumbled, beads of sweat appearing on his brow."This isn't going to take long." he moaned.

Smiling even more, he sped up his actions, and jumped when he felt a hand wrap around his own length. Bouncing up and down, he felt it approaching, and new Rick did as well. His hand movements were become more and more erratic. He glanced down and watched as Rick's face started to turn red and his eyes widened as he released his seed. The eruption of hot cum in his ass was like heaven. It didn't seem to end, feeling some starting to leak out as Rick orgasm came to a jolting end. The end of Rick's uncut cock barely grazed over his prostate and he lost it. Ropes of cum shot out of his own cock, even though Rick's hand motions had ceased. The white liquid painted Rick's hairy chest, some even landing on his chin.

Finally coming to an end, he leaned down, his own sweaty chest pressing against Rick's cum covered chest, and forced his mouth onto Rick's. Rick's tongue shot into his, wrestling with his own, as if there had been no elapse of time since they had last kissed.

"I love you so much Shane." Rick rasped into his ear.

"I love you too, brother." he said, eye's now somewhat misty as his smile stretched from ear to ear. Reluctantly, he got up and looked at the mess, taking in how much time it would take to get dressed to pick up Carl. Reaching for his cell again, he flipped it open and redialed, explaining that he would be later due to the fact Rick was now awake.

***Thanks for reading! If it all seems too good to be true, well it is, but I like it that way. As for the ending and Rick waking up...we knew he was going to wake from the moment I mentioned coma in the previous chapter. But what triggered his awakening?...it was the word Carl...the doctor said Carl's name earlier when he was explaining what was happening, but Rick had never heard that person say Carl's name so it didn't have very much meaning behind it...now Shane saying the name over the phone would register the deepest part of his being. The rest of the series Carl is the closest thing Rick has, so I chose to go with the sentimental explanation of things...***


End file.
